whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Omnievul
Welcome to the White Wolf Wiki! Hi, and welcome to White Wolf! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database, most recently to White Wolf:Sandbox. Thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of WWWiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on WWWiki. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * How to write a great article is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to leave a message on my talk page, or to post them in our community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to WWWiki! -- -- IanWatson (Talk) 23:56, June 10, 2009 Greek translation First of all, welcome to the White Wolf Wiki! I hope you find it useful. Second, if you really want to help with a Greek-language Wiki, I'm looking for the following: The Wiki should focus on Greek-language support of White Wolf's games. This includes work such as the current translations by Fantasy Shop. Of course, if a book was released in English but not in Greek, you can feel free to translate relevant Wiki material. I'm not going to ask you to pretend it doesn't exist. If you think you're interested: # Go to the following page: Wikia: Create a new wiki # Enter "White Wolf" as the name, "whitewolf" as the web address (if it doesn't let you use that, please use "it.whitewolf"), "Gaming" for the category, and "Ελληνικά" as the language. Actually, I see several entries using the Greek alphabet, and I have no idea which one is most appropriate, so I'll live that to you. In any case, it shouldn't take too long before they get back to you. # You'll essentially have your own Wiki to play with. In order to encourage inter-Wiki support, any page with an analogue on the English-language Wiki (or any of the other languages) should contain a special link to the correct article, and this Wiki will do the same back to you. For example, if you look the Gangrel article, there's a "Languages" section in the menu at the left, which contains an option for English and Polish. If you look at the Wiki code, you'll see the text pl:Gangrel. This is how I tell the Wiki to link to the Polish version of the article, and they would include en:Gangrel to link back to me. I don't know if the Greek books use the English names or not (judging by the Fantasy Shop's website, it looks like they do). So in your case, I would link the Changeling: The Lost article to gr:Changeling: The Lost, while you'd include en:Changeling: The Lost in your own article. Feel free to take any material you like from here... articles, templates, images, or whatever. I'll be happy to help you out as best as I can, but I may not be able to help too much, since I don't know Greek. Thank you for your interest! If you have any questions, please let me know. --Ian talk 02:39, 11 June 2009 (UTC) : Good catch. Sorry, I just pasted from the same thing I've been telling other people. The country code would be gr and not it. Yes, if you had a Gangrel article, just add gr:Gangrel to the end of the English article somewhere, and en:Gangrel to your own article. Without the bits, of course; those are just to tell the Wiki not to treat those parts as Wiki code so they show up on the page. : As to your second question, there are a few ways to go about it. # First, you can: #* Create a main page something like mine. It doesn't have to be exactly the same. But I've got some navigation portals up near the top. Just start filling out some of the basic information, make some basic articles to whatever amount of detail you find useful, and build the Wiki from the ground up. #* Start with something you know well... if you're a fan of Vampire, grab your Vampire book. Make articles for all the glossary entries, all the clans, the covenants, the bloodlines. #* Use the link in the menu to the left. Make an article for whatever page you end up on. # After you have a dozen or so articles, keep an eye on your own . Using my own as an example, it's saying that there are 90 different articles which link to China (cWOD), but that page doesn't exist yet. So it'll tell you which pages are most urgently needed. : Hope that helps!